swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Vilez scyschorcherzz (character)
Server: Flurry *Name: Vilez scyschorcherzz **Nickname: Darth Fury *Birth: Mos espa *Age: 21 *Race: Human *Gender: Male *Profession: sith lord *Faction: Rebel Alliance, Former Republic Knight *Guild: Praxeum **Guild Rank: Knight **Specialization: SEXYTIME *Current Residence: Dragons Den, Rori Biography Youth *Origin Mos espa Vilez Scyschorcherzz was a young ophan in mos espa growing up in the streets of espa he was often beaten up and ostrasized by his peers he was raised by a violent middle aged man who would beat him near death each night for no apparent reason at age 6 things started to change in Vilez he started to slowly realize he was different from others in numerous ways. He started to feel the force without knowing what it was. Untrained in these arts he was very unstable one early morning Vilez woke up earlier then his caretaker and filled with fury he dropped the ceiling of his caretakers bedroom on top of him crushing him using the force. Shocked by the power he had he was eager to put it to work for the sake of revenge. he waited to night for his attackers and with one move of his fingers he force choked the leader till the point his neck broke the rest of the gang quickly darted away. Vilez became a tyrant due to his tortured past and easily became the youngest crime lord of espa in a very short time. He was 12. adolesence at age 14 Vilez became bored of all the streets of espa and wanted to spread his wings,he started to pick fights with bigger people stronger people to test his power slowly Vilez was training himself not knowing he was. the tides turned when he attack a young female jedi named Kintara she sensed his rage his torture and saw the sadness in Vilez's eyes and shocked that such a young man was so strong with the force. After a short scrap Kintara decided to calm Vilez down and see why he was the way he was. after a few days Vilez decided to do so and gained kintara's trust. < only planning to use her to train him properly> Vilez quickly went from a untrained thug to a padawan jedi in the praxeum order. Praxeum seemed to have some problems and Vilez slowly started to slip back into his old habits however this time he was slipping into the dark-side. After Praxuem was re-ordered with a new council. kintara was unaware of what was going to happen. he used this opportunity to finally dispose of his master in a praxeum duel for knight hood Vilez slayed Kintara in front of the whole order. At age 17 Vilez was a jedi knight and soon after he was to take his own padawan. Vilez now slowly becoming a sith decided he needed a new name so thus Darth Fury was born and under the cover of the praxuem jedi order Vilez was gonna train an apprientice as a full blown sith. this apprientice was mishelle starbright . they met at a rebel base on rori and Vilez seeing mishelle wasn't happy quickly snatched her up and made her his apprientice. Inspiration Vilez was inspired by some scriptures he found while just joining the praxuem order finding out in the archieves that not only did he have the highest midi-chlorine count in the known universe but he was a direct descendant of anakin skywalker. Seeing how great of a sithlord Vader was Vilez was processed at becoming a even better sith. Destiny Vilez is basically destined to become one of the most hated sithlord ever mastering all of the tatics of the darkside naturally he has the raw talent to be greater than any known sith. Praxeum :Strateus, with the aid of Master Zion, and Master Draeyk formed the Jedi Praxeum. The Order of Jedi has grown and also had those that have turned their back on it, but with the help of each new Jedi who enters the elete group the Galaxy takes one more step toward balance in the name of freedom. *Council: **Master Strateus **Master Zion **Master Eclyptus **Master Leroy *Masters: **Draeyk Darkstridor **[Austinr] *Knights: **Vilez Scyscorcherzz **Lessaya **Ravendar Twillkeeper **Cromo Ebon **Kengito **Tycco *Padawans: **[GoldPhive] **Mishelle Starbright **Sje Everett *Initiates: **Obscura Altec **Sircissy Graystone **Ikei *Former Council Members, Knights, Padawans, and Initiates: **Wuirth **Sephio **Stynger **Thadro **Roho **Miras **Kintara **Shentelle Jedi Training Former Master Kintara Padawans Mishelle starbright The Force :"The Force is around us always, it will guide us and give us the strength we need in times of hardship. For those of us fighting for freedom, protecting others, and defending ourselves, as long as we have each other, The Praxeum Knights, no one can stop us. Our strength is in our friendships, our bonds, and each other...We will die on our feet to preserve the liberty and life of all living beings and fellow Jedi because the alternative, to live on our knees ruled by the empire, is not the destiny of anyone, not a Jedi, not a peasant, not anyone, we will preserve the right to live and freedom!" -Strateus Cloudian "hatred anger envy destruction talk about having your cake and eatting it too" Darth Fury Conclusion :Praxeum is a guild found on the Star Wars Galaxies Flurry server. The named Jedi are current or former players and have been a part of the guild at some point or another. Our goal is to ensure a fun and enjoyable gaming environment as well as to make friends. Recruitment *Videos: **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBlJleOmQKM **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrgkJXrUjHk **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMqCfU9-Vq8 *Application: http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/posts/list.m?topic_id=660030 Category:Player characters